Renaître de ses cendres
by 00-Darkangel-00
Summary: Il y a trente ans Alice et morte , la famille Cullen part de Forks . Mais aujourd'hui ils sont revenus . Alice Morgan humaine de son état va commencé a faire d'étranges rêves sur la famille Cullen et plus en particulier sur un certain blond ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me réveillai en sursaut de mon rêve , le corps en sueur . Toujours le même rêve depuis une semaine sans savoir se qu'il voulait dire où plutôt me dire . J'avais , depuis ma plus tendre enfance , appris à faire confiance à mes rêves , surtout les plus tenaces . Mais celui-là j'était incapable de le comprendre .

Cela commencer normalement .

_J'était non pas spectatrice mais l'actrice elle-même , j'était en train de prendre une douche . Je sortis de la cabine et ne trouvant plus mes vêtements je me mis à murmurer : _

_" Jasper , Jasper , Jasper ... "_

_Je me regardais dans le miroir , la peau d'une blancheur de craie , les deux yeux d'une couleur topaze déconcertante mais le plus étrange était ma coiffure les cheveux coupés très court s ceux-ci partait dans tous les sens . Pour seul vêtement je ne trouvai qu'une chemise , une chemise d'homme , blanche elle me tombait au milieu des cuisses et je remontai les manches bien trop longues . Je rentrai dans ma chambre , sur le lit Jasper était allongé torse nu et les yeux fermaient . _

_" Tu sais que tu est terriblement sexy quand tu porte mes chemises ?_

_- J'avais cru comprendre ... "_

_Je m'approchai de lui et m'assit sur lui à califourchon . Je me mis à embrasser son ventre et remontant lentement le long de son torse , je fini ma longue ascension sue ses lèvres douces et tièdes . Il y répondit sauvagement , mordillant ma lèvre inférieur , venant titiller mon palet de sa langue . Ses passèrent sous la chemise que je portais et ses deux mains vinrent empoigner mes deux seins ronds . Je gémis doucement . _

_" Que me vaut ses sensuels attouchements ? _

_- C'est le fait que tu porte ma chemise , cela produit sur moi un effet terriblement aphrodisiaque . " _

_Il me fis passer sous lui tendrement et continua ses douces tortures . J'était tremblante de désirs ... _

Et c'est là que en sursaut et couverte de sueur je me réveillais . Toujours dans le même état de plaisir demandant plus . Mon rêve s'arrêtai toujours à se moment me laissant dans un état de frustration intense . Comme d'habitude je pris une douche se qui me permit de calmer mes hormones en folies et de réfléchir à la signification de ce rêve . Je ressemblais étrangement à cette jeune fille dans mon rêve mes plusieurs détails la différenciée de moi . Premièrement , la couleur de sa peau trop banche pour être la mienne , j'avais la peau claire mais pas à ce point . Deuxièmement , ses yeux , j'avais les yeux noirs . Et troisièmement , sa coiffure pour le moins étrange, moi j'avais toujours eu les cheveux long . Donc , elle ne pouvait pas être moi . Surtout que en ce moment je n'avais pas de petit-ami , et surtout pas de petit-ami aussi beau et sexy . Peut-être l'arrivé d'un nouveau garçon au lycée ? Blond , je l'espérais . J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les blonds .

Une fois ma douche prise , je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette , j'était petite donc pour moi les serviettes de taille moyenne était très grandes , et ouvris le grand , très grand , dressing qui était dans ma chambre . Des centaines de vêtement y était parfaitement rangeaient et repassaient . Je commençai à m'habiller doucement enfilant un jean noir et une chemise s'arrêtant aux coudes . M'observant dans le miroir à pied de ma chambre , je me regardai , tournai sur

moi-même , avec appréciation . Quelqu'un toqua doucement à ma porte et me retournant je vis ma mère appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte .

" Oh , maman . Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non , c'est bon je vient juste de me réveiller . Toujours tes rêves ?

- Oui , toujours . Je ne comprend pas avant j'avais toujours réussi à les interpréter correctement mais là le blanc total . Il dur depuis presque une semaine et je ne le comprend toujours pas , c'en est rageant . Et puis il y a aussi cet homme , ce garçon blond à la peau blafarde qui est aussi beau et si se n'est pas plus qu'un mannequin . Il me revient sans cesse . Dès que mon esprit s'égare un peu il est là à torturer mes pensées . C'est épuisant . "

Je ponctuai ma phrase en me laissant tombée sur mon lit de tout mon long en regardant le plafond . J'entendit ma mère s'asseoir à côté de moi . Elle me caressa tendrement les cheveux et d'une voix douce me dit :

" Quand tu était petite , souviens toi, je te disait qu'avec le temps tous ce comprend et s'apprend .

- Oui , je me souviens très bien même que ça m'exaspérais au plus au point , moi qui trouvais que le temps ne passé pas assez vite .

- Oui , quelle boule d'énergie et je peut te dire qu'une petite fille comme ça aussi mignonne qu'elle soit n'est pas de tous repos .

- C'est vrai que j'était un peu hyperactive , je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil , bon maman je te laisse je vais être en retard ."

Je pris mon sac et je jeta sur mon épaule , sortis de ma chambre à toute vitesse , dévalais les escaliers , attrapai mon manteau , mes clés et mon parapluie et sortis de la maison en vitesse . Une fois dans ma voiture , une jaguar grise , je laissai ma tête aller contre l'appuis tête et je soupirai de mécontentement . De ne pas arriver à analyser mes rêve était très frustrant . Je mis le contact et m'engageai dans le chemin en terre . pendant le trajet je remarquai un petit sentier en terre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant . des traces de voitures se qui me prouvait que des gens y était passaient récemment .

Une fois arrivais sur le parking du lycée , je fus soulagée de voir que la sonnerie n'avais pas encore retentis . Je sortis de ma voiture , mis mon manteau noir qui me tombait sur les chevilles et ouvris mon grand parapluie gris qui tenait plus de l'ombrelle . Sur le parking je remarquai une très belle Volvo grise qui n'y était pas normalement . Un nouveau ? Peut-être .

Sans me torturais plus longtemps l'esprit je me dirigeai vers mes amis .

" Hey , tout le monde je suis sincèrement désolé d'être ne retard . Me pardonnerez-vous un jour de cet horrible affront ? De toute façon je suis toute excusée j'était en train de faire un rêve des plus intéressant mes pour mon pauvre corps en manque de sport il s'est arrêté avant l'aboutissement . Pauvre de moi ...

- Et qui était donc l'objet de tes fantasmes cette nuit ?

Lylia et Aléa se mirent à glousser à la question sans gène de Florian .

" Un blond .

- Je m'en serait douté figure toi , ironisa Florian .

- Un très , très beau blond .

- Moi ?

- Mais non pas toi idiot , n'aurait tu pas entendu , j'ai dit un très beau blond , dis-je taquine ."

Florian et moi étions sortis ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'à deux mois de relation il se rendit compte qu'il était gay . Depuis il était mon meilleur ami .

" Bon , aller let's go les tourtereaux , nous dit Aléa

- Quelle rîmes mon amie avez vous là , je vois en vous le futur poète que vous ne serais jamais très chère , ironisa gentiment Lylia

- Je n'est pas la chance , moi, d'avoir des parents écrivains et d'avoir passer mon enfance le nez dans les livres . Je ne sais même pas si on peut appelé ça une chance ..."

Je me mise à rire doucement , j'adorais les voir faire semblant de ce disputer . nous nous mirent en marche au moment où la sonnerie retentis jusqu'à nous sur le parking et c'est avec le bras de Florian sur les épaules et deux amies se disputant gentiment ma matinée commença .

Quand j'arrivai à la cafétéria , Aléa et Lylia me firent signe de la table où elles étaient déjà installées . Je les rejoignis mon plateau dans les mains et quelques minutes plus tard c'est Florian qui arriva , essoufflé .

" Désolé , les nanas la prof nous a retenus ."

Des murmures étouffés et et la bouche bée d' Aléa nous firent tournaient la tête vers la porte d'entré de la cafet' .

" Non , mes dîtes moi que je rêve ...

Quatre personnes étaient apparus . D'abords une magnifique blonde , aucuns défauts n'étaient humainement visible sur son visage parfait . Elle était élancée et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds faisaient sûrement béait d'envie des dizaines de filles . A ses côtés se tenait un garçon tout aussi magnifique . Grand , bien bâtit , des cheveux bruns foncés tombant gracieusement en boucles autours de son visage . A leur suite se trouvaient deux garçons , aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre . Le premier avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur bronze et l'autre ... je le reconnut immédiatement , les cheveux blond en bataille, grand et élancé et ses yeux d'une magnifique couleurs topaze , la peau d'une blancheur incroyables .

" Regarder moi un peu ça on peu pas dire que l'on voit ça tous les jours

- Wow ....

- Comme tu dit ! "

Mes amis s'extasier devant la beauté inhumaine des nouveaux élèves pendant que moi ne sachant pas se qui m'arriver je voyais mes mains tremblaient et une froideur sans pareil m'envahit de la tête au pied .

" Euh ... je crois que je vais aller aux toilettes je ne me sens pas très bien .

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerai tu as une sale tête . tu veux que l'on viennent ?C'était Lylia pleine de sollicitude qui m'avait proposé ça .

- Non , je crois que ça ira .

Ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincus et je ne pus que leur donnaient raison car quand je commença à m'avancer vers la porte de sortie je m'écroulai littéralement sur le sol , dans un tourbillons d'images et de sons . La dernière chose que j'entendis fus que quelqu'un criait mon nom . Quelqu'un criait Alice ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

J'avais l'impression étrange de flotter dans le vide. Je ne savais pas où j'était ni qui j'était. Des images passaient rapidement devant mes yeux embrumés. J'avais l'impression de connaître les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur de ces souvenirs. Comment pourrais-je décrire autrement ce que je voyais ? Des morceaux de vie qui ne m'appartenais pas, qui ne me concerné pas. Puis un souvenir s'imposa devant moi. Et enfin je me reconnus.

_Assise à une table dans un café, je semblais attendre impatiemment quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un magnifique jeune homme. Je le fixais intensément jusqu'à ce que me regardant interloqué il se dirige vers moi._

_" Tu es en retard Jasper, je t'attendais plus tôt. "_

_Il me regarda interloqué et je me mise à rigoler. Mon rire cristallin me surpris moi-même…_

Le souvenir partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et un autre le remplaça.

_Je tenais Jasper par la main. Nous étions devant Deux vampires plus que surpris en train de chasser. Emmet se relevait une carcasse d'ours vidée de son sang à ses pieds. Et Edward me fixait étrangement._

_" Bonjour Edward, Emmet ! Je me présente Alice et voici Jasper."_

_Je sentis que Jasper faire usage de son pouvoir sur Edward et Emmet pour détendre l'atmosphère. Emmet nous regarda un instant puis son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire…_

Plusieurs souvenirs défilèrent ainsi dont un où je jouais au base-ball avec le reste de ma famille qui me plus beaucoup.

Je me réveillai haletante et en sueur. Je regardai autour de moi, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie comme me l'indiquaient les murs couleur vert menthe. J'étais allongée sur le lit aux draps blanc et je restai un moment à contempler le plafond blanc immaculé.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme beau comme un acteur de cinéma. Les cheveux blonds comme des blés les yeux d'un jaune orangé incandescent.

" Alors Mlle Morgan comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu vaseuse je crois… Docteur Cullen. "

Il me regarda un moment, me détaillant avec curiosité. Je le connaissais, il était dans mes rêves, mes souvenirs. Carlisle.

" Mlle Morgan ?

- Hein…. oui ?

- Je crois savoir que vous avez fait une sacré peur à vos amis.

- Oh, oui je pense. Que c'est t il passer ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie au milieu du réfectoire et vous êtes mise à trembler, un peu comme une crise d'épilepsie. J'ai dû vous s'injecter une forte dose de calmant pour que vous vous arrêtiez. Êtes-vous sujette à ce genre de crise souvent ?

- Non, je crois que c'est la première fois. Mais vous devriez demander à ma mère, elle doit mieux le savoir que moi.

Il tiqua imperceptiblement à mon énoncé.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Eh bien je crois que vous êtes remise et que vos amis vous attendent avec impatiente. Au plaisir Mlle Morgan.

Quand il sortit de la pièce Florian, Aléa et Lylia entrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

" Mi amor, comment va tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Et en plus le docteur Cullen ne voulait pas que l'on rentre.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue…

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À manger, à boire. "

Toutes les attentions de mes amis me firent monter les larmes aux yeux.

" Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je te fasse un bisou magique ?

- Florian, t'est vraiment un imbécile fini parfois, tu le savais ?

- Mais, qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ? "

J'adorai littéralement quand ils faisaient ça et ce n'était certes pas volontaire mais je me mise à rire doucement entre mes larmes. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers moi et me suivirent dans mon petit rire qui devient rapidement un fou rire difficilement contrôlable.

- Jessica nous a fait un compte rendu sur les nouveaux. Elle est incroyable cette fille elle sait toujours tous sur tout le monde. C'est peu t'être un mutant.

- Sa serait vrai sa ne m'étonnerait même pas, je crois.

- Oui, donc je disais les nouveaux : les deux premiers que l'on a vus c'était Emmet Cullen et Rosalie Hale qui a un frère jumeau c'était le blond à l'heure suite Jasper Hale et le dernier c'est Edward Cullen, il est mais…..

Pour qu'Aléa ne trouve pas les mots sur un garçon il fallait vraiment qu'il soit d'une beauté magnifique et je crois bien que Edward Cullen l'était.

Quand je sortis de l'infirmerie puis de l'accueil nous rions toujours comme des gamins. Florian me tenait par la taille. Il avait toujours été trop protecteur avec moi.

" Comme ça si tu tombes je te rattrape. "

Lylia et Aléa se mirent à rire, glousser serait le terme exact, essayant difficilement de retenir leur nouvel éclat d'hilarité soudaine. La tête renfrognée de Florian et le fait qu'il parle incompréhensiblement dans sa barbe inexistante me firent moi aussi rire de nouveau.

Ma mère se ronger les ongles nerveusement quand j'arrivai escortée de mes trois gardes du corps. Elle se jeta au sens littéral du terme sur moi me serrant dans ses bras et me couvrant de questions aussi inutiles qu'incompréhensible.

" Oh, Mme Morgan, pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants s'il vous plaît ?

Le docteur parlait avec se qui était semblé être enfants.

- Mlle Morgan… Ma mère ne supporter pas que l'on l'appelle ainsi sa la faisait se sentir vieille.

- Toutes mes excuses. Si vous voulais bien vous donnait la peine de me suivre j'aimerai avoir un entretien privé avec vous en se qui concerne votre fille. "

Ma mère le suivit sans en demander plus subjuguée par la beauté irréelle de cet homme.

Je me tournai vers eux pour les détailler avec plus d'attention. Emmett tenait Rosalie par la taille avec amour et passion pendant que celle-ci tenait la main de Jasper. Leurs doigts étaient fermement entrelacés comme si Rosalie voulait le retenir d'aller ou de faire quelque chose. Je vis Edward adossé à un mur me regardait avec une insistantes qui dépassé de loin et largement la politesse voulus. Non, mais franchement sa ne se fait pas. Je le vis sourire très discrètement avant de replongé dans ma contemplation dans une intense réflexion. Quand à Jasper tendu comme un lion près à bondir, il avait les yeux aussi noirs que l'enfer alors que quelque temps avant ils étaient d'une couleur de miel. Il me regardait avec fureur mais aussi une très grande tristesse. Les mâchoires crispaient et sa main libre se serrer à en faire blanchir ses jointures même s'il ne pouvait guère rendre sa peau plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me sentais pas à l'aise dans cette atmosphère tendu et chargé d'électricité prête à explosait si l'un de nous faisait quelque chose de travers.

" Florian, où sont mes affaires ? J'aimerais rentrer, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Je les suis mis dans ta voiture et les clés sont…

Il fouilla dans sa poche quelques instants.

—… là. Dit il triomphalement en mettant mes clés de voiture devant mes yeux

Je tendis la main pour les récupérer mais Florian ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas conduire dans ton état ?

- Mon état ! Et quel état je te pris ?

- Eh bien ton état… quoi

- Donne-moi mes clés !

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Bon, les gamins, étant une élève mature et studieuse, je retourne en cour. Donc sur ce à demain.

- Mais Lylia… commença Aléa

- J'ai dit à demain !

Lylia tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans lequel elle aurait dû

être.

- Bon ben moi aussi je vais sinon elle va encore me faire une crise comme quoi je ne travaille pas assez et rêvasse trop ? Pff non mais franchement…

- ALEA !!! Je t'entant !!! Rapplique !! TOUT DE SUITE !!

- Bon je crois qu'il faut mieux que j'y aille, non ?

- Pour ta santé morale ? Oui, dis-je très sérieusement.

- À plus !! nous dîmes Aléa en partant rejoindre Lylia.

- À plus !

- À plus !

Je me tournais vers lui pour voir s'il avait fait exprès de parler en même temps que moi.

- EH !

- EH !

- Arrête de me copier.

- Arrête de me copier.

Comme deux gamins on se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les larmes aux yeux me tenant le ventre je n'arriver pas à m'arrêter. Peu à peu je reprenais contenance.

— Bon, gros bêta on y va ?

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui conduis.

- Je crois avoir compris merci._ Sale blond._

Un rire étouffer attira mon attention. Adossé à son mur, je vis Edward Cullen qui m'observait.

_Je les avait oubliais ceux-là. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce lover ?_

J'avais comme l'impression que c'était moi la cause de sa soudaine hilarité.

Quand nous passâmes près d'eux un geste attira mon attention. La main de Jasper passa mollement dans ses cheveux blonds et un scintillement capta mon regard. Une bague à son petit doigt me rappelait quelque chose. Je crus voir une bague argentée qui avait trois branches entrelacées. Je me rapprochai de Florian qui une main sur mon épaule me sera un peu plus contre lui. Une fois arrivé à la sortie du lycée nous nous arrêtâmes.

" Très belle démonstration d'intelligence mon cher Florian tu ne t'es pas douté un seul instant qu'il pourrait pleuvoir ? Et des cordes en plus.

- Ah, non.

- Bon, il va falloir se mouiller, dis-je en soupirant bruyamment. "

la pluie était glacée quand en courant je rejoignis ma voiture, elle me trempait jusqu'aux os et mes chaussures étaient déjà inondées. Heureusement que cet écervelé de blond m'avait devancé et ouvert la voiture car sinon il aurait pu avoir affaire à mes foudres. Le chauffage montait à fond , je grelottais sur le siège passager et dégoulinais de toute part ayant hâte de me glisser dans une bonne douche brûlante.

Florian conduisait en regardant attentivement la route ne voyant pas plus loin que quelques mètres avec la pluie torrentielle qui tombait. Je crois que je m'endormit dans la voiture car quand celle-ci s'arrêta nous étions déjà devant chez moi et le trajet avez duré trop peu de temps . Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir c'était une des sorte de pluie qu'il y avait à Forks , il pleuvait beaucoup mais pas pendant longtemps . Ma mère n'était pas encore rentré elle était sûrement encore avec le docteur Cullen . Je me trouvais dans ma salle de bain avec Florian et nous prîmes notre douche ensemble pas en tant qu'amant plutôt en tant que frère et soeur proche . Réchauffés et en sous-vêtement nous nous couchâmes dans mon grand lit face à face , les yeux dans les yeux . Nous finîmes par nous endormir . C'était un sommeil un peu comateux , brumeux et j'entendis ma mère revenir à la maison , la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé doucement comme à son habitude . Elle monta les escaliers en bois lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit entrouvrit ma porte et la referma tout aussi inaudiblement pour ne pas troublé notre repos . Je me rendormis . Je sentis deux bras chauds me quitter et entendis des froissements de vêtements , une fermeture éclaire , une ceinture .... Des bouts de dialogues me parvenais comme des chuchotement dans bas . Ma mère proposait à Florian de le ramener chez lui , il accepta ... Des lèvres chaudes et lisses se posaient sur mon front .... Un moteur de voiture ...

_J'était dans l'eau en train de nager et apparemment je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air et je voyais tous avec une netteté déconcertante . Une autre personne était avec moi . Nous tournoyons dans l'eau tels deux poissons magnifiques entamant une danse nuptiale . Je m'approchais de lui pour qu'il m'attrape et au dernier moment je m'enfuyais pour mieux revenir . Il m'attrapa soudainement une sourire moqueur accrocher à son visage d'ange et doucement il m'embrassa . Embrasser quelqu'un dans l'eau est toujours quelque chose de déconcertant . J'entrouvris la bouche et l'eau s'engouffra dedans et je ne semblais pas m'en préoccuper mais soudain je me mise à étouffer , l'air me manquer , j'avais besoin d'air ...._

Je me réveillais en criant . Se n'était pas dans mon rêve que je m'étouffais mais dans le monde réel . Je m'étais arrêtais de respirer et l'air venant à me manquer mon besoin c'était alors transposé sur mon rêve . Je me levai difficilement et jetai un coup d'oeil à mon réveil . 6 h . Il n'était pas trop tôt pour me levais . Comme à mon habitude je pris le chemin de ma salle de bain . Mais quelque chose clochait . Des mèches de cheveux noirs étaient éparpillées sur le sol et une paire de ciseaux argenté reposait sur le bord de l'évier . Craignant le pire je levai la tête vers le miroir . J'étouffai un cri avec ma main . Mes magnifiques cheveux avaient été coupé . Pas une petite coupe de quelques centimètres , non , c'est tous mes cheveux . Il ne restait sur me tête que des cheveux très court allant dans tout les sens . Un détail me frappai alors . Je ressemblais traits pour traits à la femme de mes rêves . Il ne me manquais plus que le teint blafard , les yeux étrangement doré et la beauté irréelle . Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai . Je rêvais encore , j'allais me réveiller . Des larmes sillonnaient mes joues formant des rigoles et je m'affala contre un mur les genoux repliaient contre ma poitrine en signe de protection . Je sanglotais doucement parcourue de spasmes réguliers . Tous cela ne pouvait pas être réelle , j'allais me réveiller . Je me mise à me balancer d'avant en arrière comme pour me bercer moi même . Deux bras glacés m'entourèrent et une voix suave s'éleva près de moi .

" Ne pleure pas , sil te plaît ne pleure pas ....

Cette litanie sans fin me berça et mes yeux se fermèrent progressivement puis je m'endormais enfin rassurée par ses bras protecteurs .

C'est la sonnerie stridente de mon réveil qui me tira de mon profond sommeil . Je ne sait pas combien de temps j'avais dormis mais apparemment un bon bout de temps . Quand j'allais me doucher je ne me regardais pas dans le miroir de peur de revivre le scène de la nuit passé , je ne savais même pas si celle-ci était réelle . Une fois ma douche prise je me plantais devant le miroir . Ma coupe était bien réelle . Je passai doucement une main dans main cheveux , les ébouriffant . Je mis mes deux mains dedans et ma réaction me surpris moi même je me mise à rire . Un rire nerveux . Quand j'arrivai au lycée plusieurs personnes me dévisagèrent ainsi que les Cullen qui me dévisageait avec une insistance impoli .

La fin de la semaine se passa étrangement lentement et les rêves qui m'assaillais étaient toujours présent de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus prenant .

J'avais chaud , je transpirais , et j'avais mal , tellement mal . Je ne me rappelle plus très bien , j'était fiévreuse , je me souviens juste d' être sortis de la maison sous la pluie battante puis tout redevint flou et brumeux dans mon esprit. Puis une très grande maison blanche qui me rappelais étrangement quelque chose et ensuite le trou noir de nouveau .

Je me réveillai sur un canapé et dans une pièce inconnue . Je me frottai les yeux pour me réveiller entièrement et je vis que tous les Cullen au grand complet était là à me regarder fixement .

" Que ... Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu t'est évanoui devant notre porte nous ne pouvions décemment pas te laisser là

, c'était une voix douce et chaude et je me retournai vers sa source . C'était celle d'Edward , il me souriait gentiment .

- Je ... je ... je

- Tu ...

- J'en est marre expliquer moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ces rêves sur vous , sur cette fille qui me ressemble tellement mais qui n'est pas moi ! Pourquoi ? J'ai besoins de savoir expliquer moi ! je criais hors de moi voulant des explications , des réponses . Et je me mis à sanglotais doucement en répétant que je ne comprenais pas .

Ils se concertèrent du regard et Edward commença à me raconter :

" C'était il y a un peu plus de 70 ans ...

Et au fur et à mesure qu'il contait son histoire , les souvenirs s'effaçaient lentement et quand le dernier mots fût prononcé , je m'endormis doucement m'affaissant sur leur canapé oubliant les souvenirs peu à peu ...


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard mais l'inspiration et l'écriture étant en panne j'ai pris un peu (beaucoup!) de retard . Désolé de ne pas avoir répondus à vos reviews mais j'étais tellement impatiente de poster mon nouveau chapitre que j'en est oubliée de répondre . Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire et qui est peut être un peu court mais . De plus mon p***** d'ordinateur a planté avec les disques durs donc c'était la galère pour les récupérer et j'ai perdus une partis de mon nouveau chapitre que j'avais pas mis sur clé donc j'ai dû tout réécrire.

Alors pour l'instant il n'y pas de Bella, et il n'y en aura pas, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée en ce qui concerne Edward! Et je préviens ce sera pas du tout la m^me relation que edward et Bella on, donc voilà pour les petites informations sinon suspense...

désolé j'ai refais quelques changements ce chapitre ne me convenais pas tout à fait. =) j'ai changé la fin, je l'est rallongée.

Chapitre 3 :

Je la regardais dormir. Assit en tailleur par terre, un bras sur le canapé, la tête poser dessus. Elle respirait calmement dénotant de son sommeille profond, sûrement un des seuls depuis quelques temps. J'en avait été le témoin impuissant durant toute cette semaine. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je la suivais partout, la regardais dormir, étant le témoin silencieux de ses nuits agitées. Elle marmonnait souvent d'incompréhensible mots mais qui, quelque fois prenaient un sens.

Je la voyais vivre, rougir, manger, rire et même parfois pleurer. Une multitudes de choses qu'elle avait fait ou n'avait jamais fait du temps de son vivant à mes côtés. pour la première fois je découvrais un Alice humaine. Et cela ne la rendait que plus belle et plus attrayante à mes yeux. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre et son sang pulsait. Son odeur était juste merveilleuse. Dès que je m'approchais d'elle son odeur m'embaumait, et me transportait. Elle me rappelait les souvenirs merveilleux que nous avions passé ensemble à s'aimer. Mais elle m'amenait aussi à me rappeler des souvenirs encore douloureux même après tant d'années. Alice était morte. Mon Alice était morte il y a un peu plus de soixante-dix ans. C'était une journée de printemps, je m'en souviens encore...Peu de temps après l'hiver, alors que le printemps venait à peine de faire surface deux vampires s'étaient présentés chez nous. Ils disaient venir de la côte est, ils avaient traversé tout les états-unis à la découverte de leurs confrères et ils cherchaient à s'établir dans un coin tranquille afin de pouvoir se fondre parmi les humains. Nous les avions reçus avec chaleur, heureux de rencontrer de nouveaux vampires. Ils avaient été intrigué par nôtre mode d'alimentation voilà pourquoi ils étaient restés quelques temps chez nous. C'est ainsi que nous avions fait la connaissance de Melchior et Adèle. Melchior était un vampire sans âge, grand, de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix, blond comme les blés, une peau basanée et de grand yeux rouges qui pouvaient pétrifiés quelqu'un de peur humains comme vampires. Très séduisant, il ne devait avoir aucun mal à attirer des proies qu'elles soient homes ou femmes. Il avait un visage fin, un nez droit et des lèvres charnues qui appellent les baisers à se poser sur sa bouche. Ses long cheveux blonds descendaient sur ses épaules musclées. Il avait la musculature de ceux qui ont travaillé dans les champs ou fait la guerre, et dus porter une trentaines de kilos. Il ne nous a jamais révélé sont âge mais d'après les indices que nous avions pus obtenir nous penchions pour l'Antiquité. Il dégageait une telle aura que cela imposait le respect. Sa compagne se nommait Beth. une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Toujours très élégante, elle dégageait quelque chose de fascinant. Cette femme aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges nous laissaient souvent béat d'admiration. Elle avait une grâce défiant toute concurrence même pour un vampire. mais le plus étonnant était son don, ils nous laissaient pantois. Elle était capable de nous priver de nos pouvoirs, complètement par sa simple présence.

Les premiers temps cela avait été un peu difficiles de s'accoutumer mais nous nous y sommes fait. Elle avait dus être une femme époustouflante du temps de son humanité, dans les années cinquante. Elle s'habillait toujours à la mode de l'époque, c'est-à-dire pantalons taille haute, chemisiers, et des robes courtes ceinturaient à la taille. Il est amusant de voir comme certaine choses ou habitudes de l'époque dans laquelle nous avions pus vivre nous affectait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous avions appris part la suite que Melchior était le créateur de Beth et qu'il ne s'était attardé chez nous que pour faire découvrir à Beth un autre mode de vie. Car ayant un nombre d'années impressionnant à son actif Melchior avait tout essayait ou presque. Beth avait tout de suite était appréciée par toute la maisonnée mais Melchior resté à l'écart de nous ne parlant presque jamais. Les seules fois où nous avions pus l'aborder il était resté distant. Beth et moi nous entendions bien du fait de son régime et que j'avais du mal à mis habituer. Nous allions chasser ensembles plus que les autres ayant besoins de nous satisfaire pleinement, enfin comme nous le pouvant avec du sang animal, pour ne pas attaquer des humains un peu trop alléchants. Ce fut des mois de bonheur où je pouvais rester des heures allongé dans l'herbe avec Alice contre moi. Appréciant le simple plaisir de sentir le soleil sur ma peau et l'épaule d'Alice contre la mienne. Mais les bonnes choses se finissent toujours à un moment et surtout quand on s'y attend le moins.

Un jours alors que nous rentrions de la chasse, Alice m'a entraîné vers nôtre coin favoris et puis sans un mots ni une explications elle m'a embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait et nous avons fait l'amour pendant des heures. C'était comme un adieu mais sur le moment je n'ai pas compris. Je ne ressentais que ses émotions qui me submergées, peur, appréhension et mais aussi de l'amour, un amour sans limite pour moi.

Sa vision de sa propre mort qu'elle avait eu pendant une des absence de Beth, elle n'en avait pas douter une seule seconde. Elle avait eu un tel sentiment de vraiment voir l'avenir mais pas seulement une possibilité d'avenir.

Puis tous c'est passer très vite. Beth prise dans l'étau des bras d'un vampire qui dans sa main droite avait un briquet à la flamme rougeoyante. Le briquet contre la gorge de Beth. Melchior tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir à tous moment. Et Alice aux côtés de Melchior, Alice qui savait, Alice qui s'apprêtait à mourir. Mon Alice.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans les bois dès qu'Edward les a entendus. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire le sort était jeté.

Il paraîtrait qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de perdre un de ses "enfants". Le chagrin est tel qu'il est difficile de sans remettre. Melchior à préféré tuer Alice que de perdre Beth. Le vampire détenant Beth lui a lancé un briquet et Alice s'est offerte à lui sans un mots. Avant de de mourir il lui a chuchoté quelques mots que seul elle a entendu. Puis elle a pris feu. Comme une brindille, les flammes l'on dévorées en quelque minute et il ne restait d'elle qu'un petit tas de cendres grises.

Agenouillé dans l'herbe je hurlais de désespoir, et pleurais. Le vampire qui détenait Beth a alors lâché:

" Maria te salut bien Jasper, et elle espère que ta nouvelle vie se passe à merveille"

Il est alors partit d'un rire tonitruant, un rire sadique et pervers de ceux qui aime voir souffrir les autres. Ce fut son erreur, sa seule et unique erreur. Melchior en un bond était sur lui le décapitant et mettant feu à sa carcasse. J'était toujours prostré quand Beth vins vers moi, quand Melchior me parla à voix basse je ne compris pas ses mots. Ils finirent par partir, tous me laissant seul. J'avais perdus ma raison de vivre et d'exister.

Je suis resté des jours allongé, des semaine et peut-être des mois. J'avais perdus la notion du temps. Les jours et les nuits se succédèrent. Mais je restais allongé là comme une loque vide. Chaque jours et nuits quelqu'un était là. Ne disant un mots, juste il était là. Partageant ma peine.

Un jour ou une nuit je ne me souvient pas, Edward me lis la lettre qu'Alice avait laissé à mon intention et à celle de nôtre famille, et ses mots se gravèrent en moi jamais.

je ne me rappelle pas se qui m'a fait me lever. Mais j'ai pris la bague qu'il resté au milieu des cendres et je suis partis. Je suis partis faire les choses que nous avions rêvé des faire et que nous n'avions pas encore fait ensemble. Je les ai fait seul. Voyageant à travers le monde.

J'ai rencontré une multitudes de personnes, appris des langues et des coutumes. Je me suis fait adopter par des tribus. Pour elle je n'ai plus jamais bus une goutte de sang humain. Chaque endroit que je découvrais, chaque personne que je rencontrais, Alice le voyait. Chaque moment de mon existence pendant ce voyage ou ce deuil je l'ai partagé avec elle. Ce fut un les moment les plus beaux, les pus tristes et les plus fort de mon existence.

Alice commença à bouger signe qu'elle n'allais pas tarder à se réveiller. Un autre souvenir commença alors à remonter à la surface. C'était une nuit d'été fraîche et dégagée. J'était allongé dans l'herbe, en train de regarder les étoiles. Mentalement je repérais les différentes constellations présentes dans le ciel à cette époque de l'année. Un vent frais se leva et il m'apporta différentes odeurs. Le sol encore humide par l'orage de la journée, le bois... Je ferma les yeux et me laissa envahir par les odeurs et les sons. Tout autours de moi n'était que vie et fourmillements; Le vent dans les branches, les insectes dans la terre, les noctambules volants et le sang pulsant dans les veines des différents animaux à proximité. Je pouvais même entendre, si je tendais l'oreille, aux loin les bruits d'un campements de chasseurs. Il n'était pas rare dans croiser par ici. La forêt amazonienne regorgeait encore de ses hommes que l'on surnomme de "primitifs". Mes sur certains aspects, ils étais beaucoup plus évolués que nous. Ils communiaient avec la nature avec une tel force que je pouvais presque voire les vibrations qui se trouvaient autours d'eux aux cours de leurs rituels. Ces sociétés avaient quelque chose de fascinant dans leur façon de vivre et d'honorer les dieu ou en ce en quoi ils croyaient. Mais le manque du pays commencé à ce faire sentir et mon Amérique natale me manquais plus que je n'osais l'admettre. L'odeur des arbres, de la mousse. La nature de la côte ouest me manqué. Sa flore mais aussi sa faune. Les ours à la sortie de leur hibernation, un peu grincheux comme Emmett les aimé. Les roses que nous rapportions à Esmé et à Rosalie. Ils me manquais, tout simplement. Même les blagues douteuses d'Emmett ou encore les crise de Rosalie et même les intrusions d'Edward.

Depuis le temps, j'avais fait le tour du monde. Mais j'avais décidé de rejoindre ma famille en Alaska. Et pour de bon cette fois. A plusieurs reprises nous nous étions croisé mais je n'étais jamais resté longtemps, mes souvenirs encore trop douloureux. Chaque moment, chaque rire ou réflexions me rappelais Alice. D'après un message qu'ils m' avais fait parvenir, je savais qu'il avait formé un clan plus grand avait quelques nouveaux vampires en Alaska.

C'est alors que des odeurs connus arrivèrent soudainement à mes narines. J'aurais pus les reconnaître entre milles. ces odeurs étaient restées à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Pourtant je resta allongé, là les attendant. Et ils finirent par arriver juste devant moi. Ils n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux et pour la seule raison qu'ils ne changeraient plus.

Je me releva lentement. Je leurs souris et dit :

" Cela faisait longtemps. N'est-ce pas Melchior?"

Un large sourire s'installa sur le visage de Beth et elle se mise à rire. Un rire cristallin, doux et chaleureux. Elles s'approcha et je la pris dans mes bras.

" Tu m'a manqué, tu ne peut pas savoir comment, dit-elle.

- Toi aussi, et nos partie de chasses aussi par la même occasion.

Elle me lâcha et rejoignit Melchior.

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir. Avoir soif de vengeance.

- Oh, mais j'en ai eu envie. Une envie dévorante même. Pendant un moment la seule chose que j'avais en tête était de me venger. Une soif débordante de détruire un monde dans lequel elle n'existait plus. Mais je me suis demandé ce qu'en aurait pensé Alice. Elle voulait que je vive, que Beth vive mais surtout, elle n'aurait jamais donné sa vie si elle ne savais pas cela inévitable. Elle c'est offerte avec un telle abandons que cela révèle la profonde confiance qu'elle éprouvé à ton égard. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu est même pardonné. Tu n'avais aucun autre choix. J'en aurait fait autant pour elle ou ma propre progénitures, lui répondis-je la voix vibrante d'émotions."

Melchior m'observa pendant un moment.

" Tu a grandis Jasper. Ton coeur et ton esprit on compris ce que beaucoup de gens ignorent et n'apprennent jamais en ces temps obscures que nous vivons."

Beth me regardait avec douceur et Melchior avec respect.

"Que lui a tu dit?lui demandais-je brusquement

Il me répondit par un regard interrogateur.

- Le jour de sa mort. Que lui a tu dit?

- Un vieux proverbes : Aux coeurs purs tout est accordés."

Je le regarda avec intensité et dit :

- Merci. Merci pour tout, et surtout merci pour elle."

Il mis sa grande main sur mon épaules et la pressa avec compassion en souriant. Puis il partit sans un mot. Beth me prit rapidement dans ses bras, les enroulants tendrement autours de mon cou et elle s'éclipsa tout aussi silencieusement. Je suis resté un moment debout dans la nuit. Au bout d'un moment je me rendit compte du morceau de papier dans ma main. Un nom, et une localisation. Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvre.

Ils n'avaient pas du perdre de temps, le papier était sale et fatigué mais encore lisible.

Elle était mort. Pour son crime, elle avait dus laisser son immortalité sur terre et disparaître en enfer démembrait et calcinait.


End file.
